


Tickles & Kisses

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, F/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: Noctis and Luna are enjoying a reprieve from the responsibilities of royalty and parenthood, just the two of them in a tent in the rain.





	Tickles & Kisses

Luna looked up when the sound of rain became suddenly deafening and the tent was chilled by a sharp wind. Her husband was quick to seal the opening back up behind him, and once he reached the bottom, he stayed leaned over a moment. Finally straightening, he groaned quietly and reached an arm to brace his back, only to lift his other hand to grip an aching shoulder. Looking ruefully over his shoulder, he grinned and laughed at himself while pushing wet hair from his eyes. "Maybe I should have come in from fishing earlier."

"Hm, what gave you that idea, dear Noctis?" A soft laugh punctuated her question as she stood up to join his side.

He shed his jacket and dropped it in the corner, chuckling at her scolding. "I couldn't help it! I had a really big one! I tried calling for you at one point, but by then, the rain was so heavy that my voice must not have carried."

She giggled at his enthusiasm, even at his age, and she leaned up to kiss his jaw, her lips turning up in a smile as always when the soft hairs of his beard tickled her face. "So where is this beast?"

"Right outside! It's a king trout," he boasted, not even trying to be humble as he lifted his chin and puffed out his chest. His hand settled on her hip without thought as he continued his story, "He put up a real tough battle! Wasn't sure I was gonna make it back with him when I finally landed 'im, but... I did it!" He flexed an arm triumphantly.

Laughing at how proud and theatrical he was, Luna cupped his face in her hands and drew him down to kiss the tip of his nose, "And you can tell me all about it. After you've stripped out of your soaked clothing and joined me by the heater for some broth."

"Do you want me to cut the fish first, or leave him whole?"

"Leave him, the broth I've prepared is hearty enough. And no complaints! You've my healer's word that you will be grateful for my foresight when you've finished your meal." All the while as she spoke, she was peeling his soaked shirt off from him and turning him as she needed to make it go easier. He shivered in the cold and she turned to grab a blanket to lay over his bared shoulders as a mantle.

Her hands were at his belt buckle when she finished the mild scolding, and he cocked a brow and smirked, "Anything you say, ma'am."

Most times she might laugh the silly flirtation off. But they were taking a much needed reprieve from responsibilities now that their daughter was old enough that they felt they could take time away, just the two of them, without too much heavy guilt. And they were quite intent on trying to make a sibling for her.

She smirked up at him, pushing up on the tips of her toes to soundly cover his lips with hers. Catching him by surprise as his belt was undone at near the same moment, she could not help but to have some smug pride of her own at making her husband's breath hitch with her actions. He could feel every ounce of that smugness as she pressed teeth into his lower lip and continued unfastening his pants. He didn't much care, especially as those pants were quickly feeling snug in the front, and relief bounced against the back of her hand. They laughed against each other's lips, and Noct turned his head to nuzzle her cheek. Her soft laughter turned into a thrilled shriek at the tickle of facial hair. The turn of her head only worked out all the better for him, as he dipped his head to kiss her shoulder, short hairs against her sensitive neck making her lean back while laughing and protesting.

His arm tightened around her waist even as she tried to playfully slip away from him, her attempts growing weaker and weaker and giving up entirely once teeth teased her skin. Moaning softly, she shivered in his hold, and when his knee pressed between her legs, the desperately wanted contact made her knees weak. His hold tightened and his breath teased her sensitive neck further as he chuckled smugly at his victory. Whimpering softly and pouting, Luna covered his arms and gently pushed them down and away, "You need to eat first, warm up from the inside. There will be plenty of time for canoodling after."

"...Canoodling?"

"Yes. That's what this is, is it not?"

He smirked and shook his head, stiffly straightening his back as he pulled away from her, "No one uses that word..."

"I know," she grinned slyly, pulling him down by the heater, "That's why I said it. It distracted you long enough to get you where I wanted."

"So devious," he laughed.

She served up the broth she had made for them, joining him under the blanket and pressing close to his side. Rain pounding against canvas was the only sound as they ate their meal, and Noctis truly was grateful for his wife's foresight. He certainly wasn't getting any younger, and with how sore he was thanks to the fishing battle in cold rain, the nutrient-rich broth warmed him up without sitting heavy in his stomach.

Bowls set aside to clean later, the pair tried to wrap the blanket tightly around them, Luna getting closer and closer until she sat in his lap. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close and trapping their warmth in with them. Sighing happily, she leaned back against him, enjoying the quiet atmosphere as they relaxed.

Noctis set his chin on her shoulder and she pressed her cheek against him, freeing a hand from the blankets to run fingers through his hair. He turned his head, kissing the side of her neck and nuzzling until she was squealing and squirming in his lap. “It tickles…!”

Grinning, he chased after her with his beard, until she was lying under him and kicking the air in a fit of laughter. “If you don’t like it, I could always shave,” he teased.

“Not allowed!” she shouted between gasps of laughter, hugging his head against her.

Chomping down gently on her shoulder, Noct laughed at her insistence. Pushing up so he could look her over, he smiled warmly, his hand settling on her shoulder and running slowly down. Her face was flushed red and her hair stuck oddly to her face, but she couldn’t look happier with how things were. He leaned down for a soft kiss, hand settled on her hip and squeezing. She cupped his face between her hands when he pulled back, her gaze meeting his and flitting down to his lips that she wanted on hers so badly, and they each laughed softly at themselves while leaning in for another kiss.

Smiling against his lips, Luna ran fingertips down his face and giggled when his laughing breath tickled her upper lip. Humming softly, she lifted her legs to rub against his thighs, her hands straying from his face to thread through damp hair and down to smooth over the nape of his neck and across the backs of his shoulders. Her nails scraping teasingly over his skin, she let out a soft sigh as he planted soft, wet kisses down her neck.

His hands slid up her sides, rubbing over firm breasts and gently pinching taut nipples against the meat of his palm. She moaned and arched against him, his hands still making their slow way up to her shoulders. Fingers slipping under the straps to her loose dress, he eased them off her shoulders and down her arms. Smiling, she arched up even higher to make it easier for him to slip the thin garment down, and he left it bunched around her waist. Lifting his head, he shook away his hair, grinning when she intervened to tuck his hair behind his ear with a laugh. He came back down, playfully bumping her nose with his before kissing her firmly.

Making his way down once more, he kissed her neck and rubbed the hairs of his chin teasingly against her skin one last time before he grinned and pressed his lips to her chest. He slid his whole body down, squeezing her thighs as his lips teased her breast. Breath and beard tickled her skin as his flicked his tongue against nipple. She gasped sharply, lifting towards him, her fingers teasing through his hair as she focused on the feeling of his hard body pressed over hers. His teeth pressed against her, just enough to have her moaning and seeking out a more firm touch from him. He laughed, the sound muffled against her breast, and he kissed across her chest to give the same attentions once more.

His hands still on her thighs, he gave another firm squeeze and moved up, slowly. Impatient, she parted her legs further, pushing his head down, “Noctis…”

"Shh," he smirked, looking up at her as he gently and teasingly scraped teeth against her sensitive breast. "You know you won't be left wanting."

She pouted, giving his shoulders another push, "Yes, but how long will you let the wanting last?"

"So demanding..."

"Before your knees lock up from the cold."

"You talk like I'm ancient! I'm only 30!"

Laughing together, Luna urged him up for a sweet kiss, and she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair. The slow-down didn't last, and she smirked as she pressed her body snugly to his. He set a hand to her back, returning the smirk with his own, his hand drifting down and giving her a firm squeeze. She squeaked and wiggled under him, tilting her head back to laugh. He chuckled breathlessly and pushed her hair back from her face, giving her a warm smile full of love and another slow, tender kiss.

Hands at her thighs once more, he gave another squeeze then hooked her legs over his arms and grinned as he slid down to rest between her legs. He pressed a kiss against her stomach, the tickle of his beard making her muscles jump, and another kiss just a little lower, then one more right where she wanted him. Her head tilted back and she let out a low sigh as he tasted her with his tongue. Her legs gave him an encouraging squeeze, and she shivered as the highly sensitive skin of her thighs was pricked and tickled by the short hairs of his beard. She whispered his name, and though it was lost to the sound of heavy rain, it almost seemed he had heard, as his lips moved up just a bit to wrap around sensitive nerves.

Luna couldn't help but to moan, and she tangled his hair around her fingers as her legs tightened around him once more and she tried to lift her hips up towards him. He grinned and pressed his tongue firmly to her and her legs went weak. Sliding a hand up between her legs, he teased her, rubbed his cheek against the inside of her leg, and when she felt completely ready, he slid his finger inside.

Her gasps and moans became louder and louder as he lavished her with attention, until it seemed he wasn't missing a single sound even with the storm picking up outside and thunder rumbling in the distance. Her heels dug into his back as her muscles tightened all around him, and he grunted softly against her thigh as his fingers slowed. As she lowered back down to the ground, he pulled his hand away and licked fingers clean. Sitting up, he stretched his back and leaned across for the tea she had left to stay warm near the portable heater she had thoughtfully insisted they bring. Pouring himself a cup, he drank it down, then a second, then he poured a third and offered it to her.

She sat up and took it with a smile and word of thanks before she warmed her hands with the cup and drank down the soothing tea. Setting the cup back down, she glanced around and then moved to their sleeping area, her dress hitting the floor when she pushed it off her hips. He grinned and picked up the blanket, holding it out behind his back and covering them both completely as he crawled on top of her. She laughed as they were smothered by the heavy blanket and trapped within. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and they kissed like silly newlyweds until they were dizzy and had to push the blanket back to breathe.

Grinning down to her, Noctis kissed her nose, then her lips, ducking back again and again until she tightened her hold on him and trapped him for a long kiss. Her legs slid up his, and she tickled the back of his calves with her toes. Her hands ran down his arms, squeezing lean muscle, and she arched towards him, silently urging him on. He chuckled once again at her seeming impatience, his hand slipping between them first to rub over her once more, then to hold himself until he pressed firmly against her and slid inside.

She squeezed his sides with her legs and rolled her hips against his before he was ready, and she grinned at the whimpering moan that caught in his throat. "Beast...," he pretended to complain with a shuddering breath, his expression amused and giving himself away.

She giggled, a sound far too innocent for what she had done, and she squeezed him tighter between his legs before rolling them over. Hands flat on his chest, she pushed herself to sit up, tossing her hair over her shoulder and pressing her hips down to meet his so firmly. He groaned under her, his hands coming up to rest on her hips. That rest didn't last for long, as she moved over him and he lifted to meet her, his hands eager to feel so much more of her. Short fingernails teased down her thighs and she rewarded him with another firm, hard press of her hips to his.

He loved to watch her as she moved over him, and her hands rubbed over his chest and caressed his face, and his breath caught as her palm slid up along his cheek, against the grain of his facial hair. She leaned over him and kissed him between the gasps that came each time she slid down over him. His hands slid up her back, gripped her shoulders, and when she straightened back up, his hands came to the front to grasp her breasts and tease them with the rough skin of callused fingers.

Sitting up quickly, he kissed the side of her throat, tickling his lips with her long, deep moan. His hands gave her breasts another squeeze and then moved down to her hips to help her move over him. Kissing down her chest, his face nuzzled her chest and her breath hitched at the wonderful prickling of his beard. He wrapped his arms around her and turned them to lay her under him once more, the wind picking up and thunder crashing nearby as he did. They paused a moment then laughed at the timing, and kissed one another soundly as Noctis slid his arms under her legs and hooked them up over his shoulders. She laughed again and he grinned as he gripped her hips to push hard against her. When she tilted her head back, he was happy to return to kissing her throat, and her head tossed at every tickle of breath or hair.

He grunted against her skin, close, feeling so close, and she felt the same under him. Teasing her more and more with lips and teeth, he gasped and moved harder and faster against her, her shout as she reached her peak spurring him quickly to his own. He let out a shuddering breath when finally his body was ready to relax, and he lowered her back down to the ground as his hold finally loosened. Her fingers were running absently through his hair, only stopping when he started to sit up. He rubbed her legs and leaned up to kiss her forehead, his beard tickling her nose and drawing a breathless laugh from her.

Pulling back to look at her, he tried to pout, but the corners of his lips still twitched up and his eyes danced with good humor, "All of that, and all you can do is laugh at me? Have I lost my touch?"

She giggled at him and pulled him down for a quick kiss, "You're a silly, silly man, and I love you."

He chuckled at that and pressed his lips to hers, lingering and enjoying the feel of her lips cushioning his softly and with sweetness, "And I love you, Luna. Always have..., and I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy and passionate Noctluna sex with older Noct with his facial hair was requested by my friends on Tumblr, and after a delay, it is here!


End file.
